Episode 299 (The City Life Of An Adventure)
Headline text Headline text Headline text Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here Plot The guppies overheard Mr Grouper talking to himself,misheard that he doesn't need them any more. The rabbids are gonna be there Story One beautiful day,the guppies are at school Gil: man,i wish mr. grouper were here! all:yeah! Molly: why? Deema: he never come back! goby: let's hide [ Deema looks at the camera as tears gather in her eyes ]. Back to the park,the guppies are playing with their stuffed animals. Nonny: "Where's Deema with our frisbee?" Gil: "Yeah. She's been gone for ages...where could she be?" The guppies then heard the sound of a guppy crying. Out from the cluster of trees came Deema. The guppies went coming towards her. Molly: "What is it,Deema?" Deema tries talking through her sobs,but nobody could make sense of what she's trying to say. Goby: "Deema,we can't understand you!" Deema does it again,but no one gets her words. Oona slaps her on the cheek,and Deema's sobs subsided. Nonny: "Deema,what are you trying to say?" Deema: "While I was trying to find the frisbee,I overheard Mr Grouper saying that he doesn't need us anymore." Gil: "What?!" Goby: "Deema,you and your baloney stories!" Deema: "I'm serious! I heard him with my own ears. He wants to get new guppies!" Molly: "Are you sure?" Deema: "Positive." Back in Mr Grouper's house,Mr Grouper was dialing numbers on his phone. He's on the phone with his wife,Mrs Grouper. Mr Grouper:(on the phone with his wife)"Uh,hello,sweetie. I just need to go to the store for more ingredients. I'm literally all out." Mrs Grouper:(on the phone)"For what?" The guppies went to listen out the window. Mr Grouper: "I have to get rid of the old ones. Maybe do something about them. Just get me the new ones. I have lots to do,so all I need is the new ones and the old ones should be gone." Mrs Grouper:(on the phone)"The old ones?" Mr Grouper: "Yeah,just get rid of the old ones....maybe I should give them away..." Back at the park,the guppies,except for Gil,are sitting on the bench crying. Molly:(crying)"Deema is right..." Oona:(crying)"Mr Grouper is gonna replace us..." Nonny:(sadly)"Why doesn't he love us anymore?" Gil:(sadly)"You heard him. He doesn't want us anymore..."(quickly wipes away a tear) Goby: "Then...we should prove Mr Grouper that we're great kids." Deema: "Yeah,then he won't get new guppies." Molly: "Come on." Back at Mr Grouper's house,Mr Grouper was just about to leave the house when Molly comes in. Molly: "Hey,Mr Grouper. Want to hear my alien talk?" Mr Grouper: "Well..." Molly: "Glup boop bop eep ek auk ellugh zinc eklac ebaba laaamm eeek zzziiiiik!" Mr Grouper: "That's impressive Molly,though I have no idea what you're saying." He goes out the front door when he saw Nonny. Mr Grouper: "Oh goodness,Nonny! You scared me!" Nonny: "Allow me to demostrate my TERRIFIC vocabulary....enormous means really big. Tedious means to lack variety,boring. A beak is a bird's mouth. Maul means to get beaten roughly. A characteristic is something that describes a character." Mr Grouper: "Impressive vocabulary,Nonny. But I have to get going." He met Goby at the side of his car. Goby: "Mr Grouper. Check this out."(holds out a piece of paper)"Here we have a plain old piece of paper."(folds the paper into an airplane)"There we go. An airplane! Like it?" Mr Grouper: "Yes,very nice Goby." Mr grouper But i have to go now He met Deema and Oona inside his car Mr grouper Deema and Oona what are you doing in my car Deema well we are .... Mr grouper Get out of my car. [ Oona turns and talks to Deema ] Oona You heard him let's get out. grouper gets in his car and drives off Molly We failed to stop him [ Everyone started crying ] Oona Now he's gonna get the new guppies. Gil No not the new guppies. [ The guppies even gil are going to the school ] Oona opens the door to the school. Everybody goes inside / Oona closes the door and they all sit down together crying Molly I guess this is the last time we're gonna see this school. [ Later on the guppies decided to go somewhere else a car dealership Molly said ] [ So everyone heads out to the car dealership parking lot filled with empty realistic cars the guppies sat beside them and they continued crying ] [ The car dealership is on the right side of a highway and the dealership was closed when they got there ] At about 3:00 pm Mr grouper was on his way home he decided to take the highway home but that wasn't a good idea because time passed and he still didn't get home. His wife mrs grouper was waiting for him the guppies were still at the dealership crying mr grouper passed the dealership but he didn't see the guppies. When the clock struck 5:00 pm Mr grouper finally got home. At around 8:00 pm the sun was setting the guppies had finally stopped crying Molly thought that they should go home but it was getting too dark to see the road and she decided they should spend the night at the car dealership so they climbed into some empty cars Molly decided to sleep in a bmw / Deema decided to sleep in a dodge ram truck 1500 / Oona decided to sleep in a ford suv / Gil decided to sleep in a Hummer / Goby decided to sleep in a dodge charger srt8 and nonny decided to sleep in a chevrolet corvette grand sport. The Next day At 5:00 am in the morning oona woke up she woke up because she decided its time to go home she heads on over to the other cars to wake everyone else up Oona [ whispering ] Molly / Deema / Gil / Goby and Nonny wake up. wakes up Molly What is it oona ? Oona Well the reason why i woke you guys up even though its five in the morning I decided we should get a head start on our way home. Deema Good idea oona let's get outta here before this car dealership opens and before people notice us as intruders. [ The guppies started to walk down the highway ] At 7:00 am the guppies spotted a resturant to go for breakfast. Molly I'm hungry look there's a resturant down the street . Gil Let's go there for breakfast. [ The guppies go to the resturant ] [ At the resturant ] Molly the resturant's open let's go in. [ Gil opens the door ] Molly / Oona / Deema / Goby and Nonny Thanks gil. Gil Your welcome ? Waiter Hello can i help you guys Molly yes i would like to order pancakes. Gil I will have biscuts. Goby I would have bacon and eggs please. Oona I'll take pancakes to. Deema I'll take bacon. Nonny I'll take sausage. Waiter Coming right up. After they had their breakfast, the check came by Molly; What's the price Gil. Gil: $999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.99 Molly; Holy shit that's way too many. Kick the waiters ass right NOW!!!!!!!! Waiter Come Back here you little Interpreters! After they left the resturant, they got to drive a Toyota Prius C Gil; I'll drive the toyota prius Nonny; Uh, Aren't you supposed to be 16 or 21 to drive. Gil; I don't think so. Molly; Let's go to New York City [ The guppies head to new york Gil's driving the Prius C] On the way the guppies got on the highway to new york city they nearly ran out of gas on the way but they found a gas station to fill up the Prius C went to check the gas pump to make sure there's fuel Gil Anything ? Molly yeah there's fuel fill it up i'm gonna go buy a soda. Oona Molly will you buy all of us a soda? Molly Okay i'll be right back. [ Molly goes into the gas station to buy sodas and to pay for the gas ] [ Gil's still filling up the Prius's gas tank ] [ When molly returned gil has finished filling up the Prius's gas tank ] Molly Okay everyone i bought you all sodas ? Gil Goby Nonny Oona and Deema thanks molly Molly You're welcome Gil Okay let's head to New york city As they were driving severe weather approached the highway that's when the rabbids showed up to warn the guppies that a large tornado was coming Rabbid Guppies she screamed Molly What Steve there's a tornado on the ground [ Everyone turned to see a giant tornado on the ground the tornado's an ef 4 ] The guppies and the rabbids ran from the tornado when 2 bolts of lightning hit the ground nealy hitting them The tornado was so close to sucking them up When suddenly the Prius C came to a stop / the tires were spinning / the prius c was being pulled back and got lifted up. Guppies aaahhhhh They didn't know if they were gonna be alive when the tornado's gone and that's just what they had the prius got thrown out of the tornado The Prius had been tossed 100 yards out into a field the guppies were lucky they survived . The guppy's parents were here. parents; Are you OK kids All; we're OK Gil's mother; Gil,Did you drive a car during the storm? Gil; Yes, I did. [ Suddenly a second tornado touched down gil looked west the tornado touched down on a small road the reason why a second tornado touched down the storm was still there the first tornado was also still there ] Gil Everyone there's a second tornado on the ground. Oona Oh no I think it's coming this way. [ and she was right the second tornado was heading in their direction ] [ The second tornado was an ef 5 ] [ The guppies / the rabbids and their parents started running for their lives ] [ Later they came to a grocery store they tried to get in but two more tornadoes touched down behind the building the store's semi truck got lifted up / trees were being blown away / the roof was being torn off and with that the store just blew up] [ The guppies / the rabbids and their parents found a parking lot filled with cars Molly decided they should use them to escape the guppies got into a ford suv / the rabbids got into a bmw / Molly's parents got into a gmc truck / Gil's parents got into a chrysler / Goby's parents got into a hummer / Deema's parents got into a chevy van / Oona's parents got into a dodge ram truck and Nonny's parents got into a chevrolet corvette after they all got in the cars they all made a run Molly's driving the ford suv ] Molly Gil ? Gil Yes ? Molly Were should we go ? Gil We should just get away from these tornadoes. [ The third tornado's an ef 4 and the fourth tornado's an ef 5 ] Oona Uh guys we have a bigger problom [ four more tornadoes touched down right in front of them the guppies the rabbids and their parents were on the highway they took a exit ramp to get off the road that was going into the tornadoes in front of them all four new tornadoes are all ef5s ] [ Deema puts her hands on her eyes not being able to hold in tears ] Goby Deema are you okay Deema [ voice cracking ] no Goby What's wrong ? [ Goby sees tears in her eyes ] Goby Are you startng to cry . Deema Yes [ deema starts cryng ] Molly What's wrong deema . Deema [ crying ] I have had nightmares about tornadoes because i got chased by one in my dream and sucked up later on [ Deema continues crying ] Molly Aw deema [ Goby hugs deema then lets go ] Deema Thanks goby . [ The guppies / the rabbids and their parents saw more tornadoes eight more tornadoes touched down they were all ef4s the tornadoes touched down on the right side of them ] cars / trucks and other suff were sucked up in those tornadoes [ when suddenly a tire from a semi truck slammed into the ford suv hitting the passenger front door ] Gil Ouch Molly Are you okay ? Gil Yeah i'm okay something just hit my side [ Gil sees the tire from the semi truck ] Gil Molly we just got hit by a tire from a semi truck Molly Uh oh. [ Later the guppies / the rabbids and the guppies parents came to a farm they were far ahead of the tornadoes the storm was moving at 50 miles per hour the guppies escaped from the storm but the storm was catching up when they were at the farm suddenly they saw a new enormous storm coming at them also they saw a farmer on his john deere tractor plowing his field to get ready to grow corn that's when molly decided they should warn the farmer about the 2 enormous storms Molly ran up to the farmer's tractor to warn him ] Molly Hey? Farmer Yeah. Molly There are two enormous storms headed [ she was interrupted by gil ] Gil Molly don't you mean 3 Molly [ Paniced voice] What. [ Molly turns and sees the third enormous storm headed their way when molly turns to tell the farmer she doesn't see him in his tractor the reason why he got off and made a run for cover Gil sees him running ] [ The worst is yet to come ] [ The guppies / the rabbids and the guppies parents were waiting for the guppies to return when the guppies returned they took off again ] [ Without warning a giant semi truck hit the rabbids's car pushing them off the highway destroying their car now the guppies and their parents had to escape the rabbids were killed when the truck smashed their car that's when all storms crashed into each other making them from three enormous storms to one violent storm. [ Suddenly the guppies and their parents approached rush hour traffic the traffic was caused by a overturned tanker truck the truck got overturned when one of the tornadoes crossed the highway to chicago 8 tornadoes were on the ground when 10 more touched down now there were 18 tornadoes the 10 new ones are all ef5s when oona and nonny felt the back end tires being lifted up their parents in their cars felt the same thing when they got lifted up again] Guppies and their parents Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh